Epic Tails
by FourThieves
Summary: In the Wastelands, Oswald finds out that The Shadow Blot is still loose. He survives inside of Tails the Fox who is part of a band in the Outside Lands. Turmoil comes when Tails meets Cosmo who might be the only person who could release The Shadow Blot. Now both sides of good and evil plan to kill her and stop this. Will these two find peace or destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Introduction**

**Cast**

**Corey Burton: Master Yen Sid**

**Katie Higgins: Miles Tails Prower**

**Amy Birnbaum: Cosmo the Seedrien**

**Kirby**

**Christopher Sabat: Vegeta**

**Jeff Bergman: Daffy Duck**

**Cristina Valenzuela: Mio Akiyama**

**Emilie Claire Barlow: Minako Aino/Sailor Venus**

**Bryce Papenbrook: Rin Okumura**

**Keith David: Spawn/Al Simmons**

**Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit**

**Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse**

**Shannon Settlemyre: Lum the Invader**

**The Shadow Blot**

**Terri Hawkes: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon**

_**A/N: Why did I lists the voice actors if this is a visual medium? I don't know, it just makes it look unique and I just wanted to show off my knowledge in the field of voice acting. Anyway enjoy this Fanfic!**_

A long time ago, I created a world for our creations. All the ups, all the downs, and everything inbetween. However someone changed all that as the world of no good or evil has been split towards that image. The Outside Lands creations are seperated from the Wastelands creations by a mansion that has never been found until the day when two people from those two worlds meet.

It all started with a fox with two tails aptly called Tails despite having a full name of Miles Prower, holding a bass and waiting behind a large red curtain on the night of a multi-band concert in an Anime part of town. He looks sadly at the curtain before doing a convincing smile. On the other side of the curtain is a stage, an area that stretches to the seats, and a pink ball looking creature named Kirby sitting before a drum set. He thought to him or herself I could never tell, that the others are a little late before seeing a person with black spiky hair named Vegeta drop down from the sky and slamming down on the ground which picks up some dust making Kirby cough a little. Vegeta turns to Kirby and points up to the sky. Kirby looks up to see a helicopter which holds a black duck named Daffy who jumps out of the helicopter freely. "Just you wait Kirby," Vegeta said, "3...2...1"

They hear Daffy scream in terror. "I forgot to get the parachute," he said, "Somebody help me out!"

Vegeta face palms at Daffys mistake and flew up to capture Daffy. "I sure am not going to do that again," Daffy said, "So is everyone here?"

Vegeta floats back down with Daffy and out of the curtains is part of Tails bass. "That is correct," Tails said, "Everyone is here!" He finally steped out of the curtain to the three with confidence as he strums his bass in a wild swoop.

Kirby jumps up with glee and Vegeta hears the crowd as he smiles. "They have waited long enough," Vegeta said, "It's time to let them in to the party!" He released a ball of energy into the sky which explodes into a firework display.

A huge door opened up and soon a huge crowed charged in to the seats and into the large area before the stage. One of them is a teenage girl still in her school uniform named Mio who notices the gate just opened. "I better hurry before it gets too crowded," she says, she rushes to the gate, but along the way she trips over a rock. Still in her skirt she looked back to see someone being able to see her panties. Mio naturally freaks out with a big no.

However the person who saw it decides to pick her up from the ground. "Don't you worry about a thing," the person said, "I promise not to tell anybody about this event."

Mio took a second look at the person and found that the person is a blonde woman in casual clothing. "Thanks alot," Mio said, "My name is Mio Akiyama from a band of my own."

The blonde girl takes Mio's hand and picks her up. "My name is Minako," she says, "However you can call me Mina for short."

Mio took another look at her and saw how very well endowed she was. '_I'm kind of jealous of Little miss jailbait,' _she said to herself, '_I mean I'm pretty attractive compared to the other members of my school band, but still why does she have to be blonde on top of it?'_

Minako waved her hands in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello Miss Akiyama," she said, "I think you got a concert that you should be getting to."

Mio snapped out of her concentration on Minako. "You are right," she says, "I better get going! See you later!"

Minako smiles and walks towards the gate as well.

Meanwhile, in the crowd of people, a teen with black hair and a strange man in a trench coat and hat. "Are you up to the task," the teen said.

The man in the trench coat clenches his fist which had gloves with spikes on it. "If it gets us to the goal," he said, "I'm always ready Rin Okumura."

Rin gestured him to calm down. "Don't be too hasty Al," he said, "We will find our target somewhere. I feel a great darkness from one of the band members."

Al looked at each of the members. "Which one is it," he said, "Is it the one with the big hair? Is it the duck up there? Could it possibly be the pink ball thing?"

Rin pointed to Tails. "He doesn't look like the one most likely to have that darkness," Al said, "Are you absolutely sure about it?"

Rin smiled with some sharp fangs in them. "You can believe in anything you want," he said, "But you are staring at the truth up there."

Al crossed his arms. "Very well then," he said, "Once these guys are done with their gig we can confront this fox and see for ourselves."

On the stage a bundle of smoke appeared and out of a trap door on the ground appears a woman with green hair who steps out of the smoke to reveal herself to everyone in her two piece leopard suit and carrying a flag that has a beetle that is colored blue and red down the middle on one side and a white glove clenched into a fist on the other. "I Lum the Invader Girl have news for all of you in the crowd," she said, "Now pay close attention!"

The audience were in shock as they saw her in an angry mood. She then grabed the microphone, smiles at the audience and points the flag over the audience. "They say for all of you guys to have a rocking time," she says, "Now let us party through the night like never before with our first band, The Shades of Kitsune!"

Mio in the audience scratches her head in confusion. "Why do they call themselves that," she said, "Is there some fascination with them that I don't know about from this band?"

She heard a voice from Minako next to her. "There has been many speculations on why they named themselves that," Minako said, "Some say that it is based off of the bassist who is close to looking like a kitsune, but nobody knows if he truly is or not."

Mio looks at Tails getting ready to play. "I thought that Kitsunes have nine tails though," she said, "Even if we were to forgive that part then where does the dark part come from?"

Meanwhile, in the Wastelands in a shed, a plant looking girl is sitting on the ground infront of a radio. It was dark in there with the only light coming from a small window and the girl waits in anticipation over the band. "Welcome everyone to the Bushido theatres fifth annual multi-band concert and intorducing our opening act from our first band," the announcer from the radio said, "The Shades of Kitsune!"

The girl closes her eyes and listens to the song. The band played in a manner of a late 80's, early 90's metal style (Think Judas Preist if mixed with Metallica). She bobs her head to the sound and as soon as she can fully enjoy the music, the shed door opens up to reveal a black and white rabbit with blue shorts. "Cosmo are you still listening to the radio," the rabbit said, "I mean you seem very interested in the world outside of the Wastelands."

Cosmo as she called turned to the rabbit. "Now I know that I might be listening to a little bit of radio more and more," she said, "But still Oswald, the world outside there sounds cool. I would give anything to actually have a heart so I can visit there."

Oswald giggled a little bit. "I do remember finding you alone in the Anime side of the Wastelands," he said, "Could you imagine that of all the people I would help out is a character from the Anime side?"

Cosmo kind of frowned. "I don't really remember anything before that event," she said, "I can't even recall the show or movie I was from, not even a game. I really do thank you for helping me out here."

Oswald smiled back at Cosmo, "Don't you worry about a thing," he said, "We will find your origin?" He closes the door so that she can get back to the radio and bumps into Mickey. "Hey your back from the Outside Lands," Oswald said, "What have you gain about Cosmo?"

Mickey covers Oswalds mouth. "We need to discuss this in secret," Mickey said, "I didn't found anything on Cosmo, but that's because we have a problem that is worst than this!"

Oswald realizes what he is talking about. "The Shadow Blot is still around," he said, "Are you sure that he is still around?"

Mickey nods his head. "Not only is he still round," he said, "But he is roaming around in the Outside Lands and posseses a couple of people!"

Back at the Bushid theatre in the crowd, Minako took out a portable comunnicator and types into it. "Sorry I have to text you guys," she said, "But the noise from this band is way too loud. I haven't gotten proof that one of the member have The Shadow Blot in possesion." She however noticed Tails playing the bass and doing so in very creative ways and giving out a starnge noise that made the audience more active as they cheered towards the end of the song.

After the song ends, Minako noticed some black stuff coming out of his hands. "Scratch that guys," she said, "It seems like Sailor Moon did notice some strange disturbance from one of the members of the band."

After sending the text the communicator then receives an audio message from Sailor Moon. "Good work Minako," she said, report to the other agent as soon as you can!"

Mio turned to Minako after hearing the call. "Hey what was that," Mio said, "Is that a cell phone?"

Minako hidden the communicator in her back pocket. "It was nothing," she said, "I was just given a call from... my Mom, that's right."

Mio looked at her suspiciously for a second. "I hope your Mother is doing good," she said, "What do you think of the band. They sounded okay to me."

Minako tried to think about the bands song. "It was decent I guess," she said, "Maybe a little more drums in there. Um... please excuse me for a moment I have to go somewhere."

Mio looks at her suspiciously as she walks away. "There is something weird about her," she said, "I better follow her and see what's going on."

On the stage, the band took their instruments off the stage. "Great job everyone," Daffy said, "Next time we should sing more better though. The audience kind of tuned out til the end."

Tails looked at his bass very melancholy. "Hey is something wrong," Vegeta said, "You seem to be sad through out the night."

Tails turned back to a cheerful attitude. "Of course I'm alright," he said, "I just... I think I would like to walk home alone tonight. I have some ideas that require me to be alone for a little bit to figure."

Vegeta noded his head and Daffy confronted Tails. "Be sure to be awake tommorow," Daffy said, "We have to leave for the Toon side of the Outside Lands for that concert next week."

Tails noded his head smiling at them, but as soon as he turned away from them and leave he frowned. Kirby noticed his melancholy expression and secretely followed him.


	2. The First Step

**The First Step**

**Cast:**

**Corey Burton: Master Yen Sid**

**Katie Higgins: Miles Tails Prower**

**Amy Birnbaum: Cosmo the Seedrien**

**Kirby**

**Cristina Valenzuela: Mio Akiyama**

**Emilie Claire Barlow: Minako Aino/Sailor Venus**

**Bryce Papenbrook: Rin Okumura**

**Keith David: Spawn/Al Simmons**

**Frank Welker: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit**

**Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse**

**Shannon Settlemyre: Lum the Invader**

**The Shadow Blot**

After the Shades of Kitsune band left, Mio followed Minako through backstage and saw her with Lum. She hid behind a wall all the while listening to them talk. "Are you absolutely sure about the Fox kid being the host," Lum said, "He doesn't look like the most likely."

Minako noded her head. "Did you hear how he played that bass," she said, "It had some weird effect on their music. I also saw the black ink dripping out of his gloves, it was just a little bit but still."

Mio was puzzled over the name Shadow Blot. She tried to back up a little bit, but then she steps on an empty soda can which the other two hear. "We know you are behind that wall," Lum said, "Come out or we will get you ourselves!"

Mio had no chance but to reveal herself and slowly moves from behind the wall, very frightened at what may come. "Hey there Minako," she said, "I just thought of... um..."

Minako smiles and wiggled her finger at her while shaking her head. "How long did you eavesdropped on us," she said, "Please be honest too because this is really important."

Mio squeezed her arm in nervousness and started to sweat. "All I herd is about this Shadow Blot thing," she says, "I was kind of wondering about the fox kids bass playing, but I didn't know something is helping him or something."

Lum walks over to Mio and lays her hand on her shoulders. Mio is kind of weirded out by this as Lum rubs her finger down to her chest and pokes it. "If it hurts in the morning," Lum said, "Well then, I appologize very deeply."

Mio did not get it until she felt a small electric shock in her heart which causes her to get knocked out.

Meanwhile, Tails walked out the backdoor of the Bushido Theatre into the parking lot, seeing numerous amount of cars. Over the parking lot is the Anime side of town with lots of neon lights on the buildings. Tails looked over to the cars driving by the parking lot, but despite the loud volume of the cars, he still herd the noise of Kirby tripping over a jagged crack on the floor and turns around to him. "They should fix that thing," Tails said, "I know that you are worried about me, but I'm okay."

Tails smiles awkwardly and continued to walk through the parking lot to the main streets of the city. "It's so amazing that I have managed to get this far," he said, "I started playing on that building over there."

Tails points to an old abandoned apartment building. "I remembered reading two books," he said, "One was on mechanical engineering and the other was on building a bass. I used both of them to make a bass out of metal."

Kirby started jumping up in excitement. "That is right Kirby," Tails said, "That same day I met you guys and decided to show you guys the bass I made. I just didn't knew I had some weird power in me at the time. I remembered it all because this was all after I left one of my closest friend."

Kirby frowned and stopped jumping. "I did so to go to places," Tails said, "But I was only able to get to this side of the Outside Lands with nothing, but my thoughts. We have only played in this side of the Outside Lands, but never anywhere else. I wish I could go to that area, but the projectors won't allow it. Not even Daffy remembered how he got from that side to this side."

Kirby then saw a figurine house on display in a store. Tails also looks at the figurine house and saw it light up through its small windows. Tails then started to have a realisation. "That's it," he said, "Legend says of a mansion that can take people to anywhere they want no matter what. That must be where Daffy came from and he says that it is through the forest somewhere."

Kirby however realized that he was supposed to be ready for tommorow. Tails ran down the street with Kirby trying to stop him, but Tails twirled his tails and flew away. "Sorry for changing the plans for tommorow," Tails said, "I will see you after I traveled through all of the other half of the Outside Lands!" He waved goodbye and continued on to the forest afew miles ahead.

Kirby decided to run back to the others.

Back with Mickey and Oswald outside of the shed in the Wastelands, Mickey shows Oswald a tube that has a small ink blot in it. "There is only one way we can find The Shadow Blot," Mickey said, "We need to use this ink blot to find the it."

Oswald took the tube and looked at it. "Do you think that's in the Wastelands," he said, "If anyone knows about this..."

Cosmo suddenly interrupted. "What are you two talking about," she said, "Is there anyway I can help you guys out?"

They hide the tube behind their backs. "It's nothing really special," Oswald says, "I-I mean that you can help us out by... um..."

Mickey looked around and sees a bucket, which he hands to Cosmo. "We want you to get some pears," Mickey said, "That's what we need."

Cosmo looks at the bucket questioningly. "I don't know you guys," she said, "The fields are very far away near the border of the Wastelands."

Mickey pointed her to the direction of the field. "Don't you worry a thing Cosmo," he said, "Just think of it as a duty of a Princess."

Cosmo chuckled a little bit. "I do respect your Princesses for their work," she said, "But I am the last person to really talk to about someones princess phase. Besides I'm not really Princess material in the first place."

Mickey chuckled as well. "Whatever you think of yourself to be is not of my jurisdiction," he said, "I'm just saying that you do have some qualities to be one. I mean you are pretty cute all things considering."

Cosmo look at the bucket with a smile. "I guess if I have to do this Princesses duty," she said, "I just wish they have **important **duties to everyone." She walks towards the direction of the fields as Mickey waves goodbye.

Oswald ran to Mickey. "Are you sure about having her go out there," Oswald said, "What if The Shadow Blot is around the fields?"

Mickey takes the tube and pushes it onto Oswalds face. The blot inside is flat on the surface and not in any change at all. "If that thing was in the Wastelands then it would move around the tube," he says, "All I have to do now is to go to either sides of Outside Lands and wait for it to move, then I will just play hot and cold till the blot breaks out of the tube."

Oswald lowered his head and frowned. "I want to help out too you know," he said, "Without a heart I can't get out of here."

Mickey started to think about how to include Oswald. "If only you could..." he said, "Wait a minute. I think I know how we can solve that, but it's going to be very tricky."

Meanwhile, Tails was flying through a cemetery looking forward to the forest, but hiding behind an old withering was Rin and Al. Al now wore a red cape that manages to hide behind the tree with him despite the length. "There he is Al," Rin says, "Are you ready to vanish the thing once for all?"

Al takes out a gun from under his cape and loads it with bullets. He aims at Tails, but before he could shoot, he saw a vulture over the tree branch with a note on his foot. Spawn takes the letter and read it to himself. "It says that the boss wants a change in plans," Al said, "He wants me to go back to his hideout for another mission and he orders you to go after Tails. Makes sense with you being an excorcist and his change in plans is to not gain huge publicity."

Rin takes out his sword which started to get covered in blue flames. "You deal with that other mission then," he said, "I'll deal with this kid, but first I need him to reach that forest."

Al followed the vulture as they walked out of the cementery while Rin continued to stalk Tails.


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Cast**

**Corey Burton: Master Yen Sid**

**Katie Higgins: Miles Tails Prower**

**Amy Birnbaum: Cosmo the Seedrien**

**Kirby**

**Christopher Sabat: Vegeta**

**Jeff Bergman: Daffy Duck**

**Cristina Valenzuela: Mio Akiyama**

**Keith David: Spawn/Al Simmons**

**Shannon Settlemyre: Lum the Invader**

**The Shadow Blot**

**Terri Hawkes: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon**

**Jessica Calvello: Cutey Honey/Honey Kisaragi**

**Kari Wahlgren: Sakura Kinomoto/Avalon if you're more familiar with the dub.**

**Christine Marie Cabanos: Madoka Kaname **

**Monica Rial: Stocking Anarchy**

The band members Vegeta and Daffy Duck walked out of the stadium. "Do you think there is something up with Tails," Vegeta said, "Like have you noticed that maybe he is becoming a little more melancholy?"

Daffy accidently slamed into a pole and felt a little shaky for a few seconds. "You don't think that **it** is coming out right," he said, "He was kind of weird when he talked to me before the show. I mean even if that is coming from that thing inside him, I bet that you can handle it before it causes any trouble."

Vegeta saw Kirby running to them breathing really hard when he finally reached them. "Well finally your back," Vegeta said, "But where is Tails? Daffy can barely carry both his bass and your drum set."

Kirby waved his arms and points behind him, but the two don't understand him. He picked up a marker on the ground and drew on the ground him and Tails and then he drew a circle around Tails and an arrow coming from it. Vegeta started to look at the images worried at what Kirby is going for. Kirby then drew some trees with Vegeta realizing what he is saying. "Oh that mother fu-," he said with a truck driving by honking its horn, "Where exactly is he going in the forest? Do you know?"

Kirby continued to draw a mansion. "Wait a minute he is going to use the Demented Manor," Daffy said, "I think if we could hurry we can catch up to him before anything geta worst."

Kirby noded his head and ran towards the direction of the forest with Vegeta grabbing Daffy and flying towards Kirby to pick him up. "Hopefully we can make it," Vegeta said, "They say that the forest will-" As they reach the cementary, a force field covers the area and pushes them back.

They picked themselves up infront of the visible force field. "I can't believe it closed us off," Vegeta said, "The forest is going through the hibernated period. I told you to inform me of the next hibernated period that it will go through!"

"Okay I might have forgotten about giving you that information," Daffy said, "But we still have another way of getting to Toontown."

Vegeta toppled over one of the nearest tombstone. "I don't even get all of this," he said, "If we were heading to Toontown then why would he go alone?"

Daffy hid behind Kirby. "Well your idea of getting there is kind of farfetched," Daffy said, "I mean using a rocket to fly over the atmosphere and then landing on the other side seems reckless."

Vegeta looked at the sky as it turns dark. "I'm sure though that it will work," he said, "I've seen it work before and if it's the only option we got then we will have to take it."

"Okay then but what if we won't find Tails in time," Daffy said, "What if he gets lost in there?"

"He can handle it in there," Vegeta said, "Still there is the chance that he won't make it as fast we can and the Toons side is bigger than the Animes side so we will have to get there and find a back-up bassist."

Daffy took out Tails Bass and looked at Kirby with concern. "Hopefully we can find that replacement till we find him," Daffy said, "But will using a rocket to get there really work?"

Vegeta floated up, picked up the two and flew off. "Don't you worry about it," Vegeta said, "We will use the state of the art tech to get there."

Meanwhile in a fancy looking room, Mio wakes up on a couch with a girl with pink hair frowning. "Oh my, your not a new recruit of the magical-" she said before covering her mouth, "Forgive me miss, I can't really talk about it unless I have clearance."

Mio then notcied another person peeking through the door behind the pink haired girl. The person closed the door as soon as she noticed her and Mio runs past the pink haired girl. "Wait a minute miss," she said, "You shouldn't go out there!"

Mio crashed through the door and bumped into Lum. "Hey it's you," Mio said, "What are you hiding?"

"I guess I shouldn't have been more secret about this," Lum said, "Well think about this. What if I were to tell you that some bass player has a creature that could destroy us all?"

Mio stood there for afew seconds before another person comes out of their room. She had a blonde odango styled hair-style and dressed a little casually. "Hey Lum, I'm glad to find you so... soon," she said, she looked at Mio with shock and horror, "I don't remember- Lum can you please talk with me in my room?"

Lum noded her head and follows her into her room. Mio looked at the rooms door and slowly walked toward it. She putted her ear on the door to hear what they are saying, but then a katana stabbed near her head and she turned around. The person had black long hair and dressed in a gothic looking dress. "What are you doing here," she said, "No solicitors are allowed to sneak through this place."

"Um.. well I..." Mio said. She then heared two people walking down the hall. The voices came from a short girl with brown hair and a tall blonde woman. Mio ran to the blonde woman quickly. "Hey Minako, what exactly does that fox kid have inside of him," she said, "What is the Shadow Blot?"

The other three girls gasped in unison. "How did you know about the Shadow Blots where-about," the brown haired girl said, "Are you like a new recruit or something?"

Mio looked to the left for a moment. "Yes I am," she said, "In fact, I was looking for a room I could stay in."

The black haired girls katana turned into a stocking and she puts it back on her leg. "Sorry that I threatened you like that," she said, "My name is Stocking, what's your name?"

"Mio Akiyama," she said.

"My name is Sakura," the brown haired girl said, "And she, who you refered to as Minako, is actually named Honey. We do have another blonde named Minako though."

"I know it can be hard to differentiate sometimes," Honey said, "but anyways, how about we give you a tour or something?"

Mio noded her head, but then they hear footsteps from the pink haired girl running towards them. "Wait you guys," she said, "I can explain."

"No need to explain Madoka," Honey said, "We know that she is a new recruit."

Just then, the blonde haired odango girl and Lum exit the room and see the girls around Mio. "We didn't know that you got us a new recruit," Sakura said, "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?"

Lum stares at the blond haired girl for her to answer. "Well I just didn't had the time to tell you guys," she said, "Minako and Lum just happened to stumble across her at the concert. Miss um..."

"Mio Akiyama," she said, "As a new recruit, I will follow whatever command you want?"

"Call me Usagi," she said, "As you may know, we think we found the Shadow Blot in a little kid. All we have to do is find out where he is."

"And how are you to do that," Mio said.

"Since we had a good look at the kid and his overall presence," Lum said, "We might be able to track him down. Will you be up to the task?"

"...I will do my best," Mio said, "no, I'll do even better than my best."

Meanwhile, Cosmo continued to pick some pears off of a tree on a hill. A few other trees are planted firmly next to this one and hiding behind one is Al. 'This is wrong on many levels," he says, "However, if it's for the future of everyone..." He continued to spy on her, waiting for the right moment.

One of the pears on the tree landed on her head and she picked it up. She examined it and spotted a coin lodged into it. "What is a coin doing in this pear," she said, "Doesn't anybody here know that they can choke on this?" She then proceeded to pull it out.

While she did that, Al slowly walks up to her and pulls a gun to her head. "I wouldn't move if I were you," he said, "Make your final prayer."

"What's going on," she said, she turned around and saw Al, "Why are you doing this?"

"I think it's better if you don't know," he said.

Cosmo backed-up against a tree when a gem on her chest suddenly glowed. Al and Cosmo were blinded by the light until it dies down. "That was no ordinary glow," Al said.

"As oppose to a special glow," she said, "What is going on!"

"I was supposed to kill you in the hopes that the Shadow Blot will not be freed," Al said, "But now I see that is not the case."

"The Shadow Blot," Cosmo said, "What is that?"

"There is no need to explain," he said, "Because I think you actually might save us all after all. You must follow me to the Demented Manor."

"But wait I don't fully understand all of this," she said, "At the very least, I should go and see Mickey and Oswald and say goodbye."

"Don't worry about them," he said, "They are dealing with something similar. You'll have time to meet them again." He takes Cosmo by her hand and they ran off.

Meanwhile just on the Anime side of the Outside Lands forest, Tails finally reached the Demented Manor. "Now that I'm finally here," he said, "I can finally see the other parts with nothing slowing me down." He then entered into the mansion and inside it was dusty and full of cobwebs, but in the center of the room is a mirror.

He walked toward the mirror and pushes his hand through it. "I wonder which part this mirror leads to," he said.

However, Rin aimed his sword toward his neck. "You're not going anywhere until I exorcise you."

Tails tried to struggle, but he was too strong. "What are you talking about exorcise me," Tails said, "I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry to inform you out of short notice," Rin says, "But I have to get this thing out of you. You might get killed from this experience, but it's for the future of us all."

Before he could do something though, Cosmo flew out of the mirror and crashed toward the two. Tails got up and saw Cosmo dusting herself off. "Who are you," Tails said.

"That's not important right now," she said, "I need to know-"

Rin grabbed a hold of Cosmo and putted his sword near her kneck. "You must let me exorcise you," he said, "or I'll make her blead out of her kneck!"

Tails looked around him and saw the chandelier over him. He also saw a rope connecting it up in the air and a knife on the ground. He picked it up and holds it toward Rin. "Don't be a hero," Rin said, "That knife won't help you out in a long-shot."

Tails then chopped the rope and as expected the chandelier falled on him, but nearly missed Cosmo. Tails then grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here now." he said.

"These mirrors could lead to anywhere though." she said.

"That's a risk I'm going to take." he said.

They ran to one of the mirrors and jumped into it, escaping Rin.


End file.
